An Inn-cident We Will Never Speak Of
by darkmickyangel
Summary: Ch. 74 broke my heart and all the fan girl's minds. Let's just be honest here. RinxYukioxfeels Inn-cest warning get it? #why am i posting this #its like 2 in the morning and i'm clearing out my unpublished stories


**A/N: I don't own these characters or Blue Exorcist.**

 **Incest... soft-fondling-warning?**

 **RinxYukio.**

 **Don't like, then why are you here?**

 **Takes place right at the end of Ch. 74**

"Are you even still awake?"

Rin could tell he was, because Yukio always slept on his right side, not his left. His shoulders were stiff and he was facing away from him. Yukio was more than awake, he was probably listening.

 _Why do you always make this so hard for yourself? Rin_ closed his eyes and bit his lip. If only his brother would talk to him, tell him what was going on. He knew pressing for answers was only going to push his brother farther away though.

 _Yukio's stubborn, and likes to take care of things on his own. Rin_ reminded himself.

This time, however, Father wouldn't be there to talk some sense into him. Sit him down in confession and _make_ him talk. With the way that he just made you want to confide in him. Have Yukio tell him what the problem was, and then give him advice on how to move on.

 _Yukio has no one he trusts to confide in, Rin_ opened his eyes, looking to the side at his brother, _And he's way over his head with this training. Whatever it is._

He could tell, because he had this cloud of darkness around him. Invisible really, but Rin could just feel it. In the same way he could sense other demons. His brother smelled like Mephisto- and he smelled like that bastard Lucifer too, Shima as well.

They were all messing up his brother's emotions, making the situation even more difficult. Most of all- ever since his brother had been disappearing he smelled like demons. Rotting miasma and hobgoblins, gunpowder and blood.

Rin wanted to reach over and shake his brother until he talked, to demand answers from him. Make him tell him what was going on. But that would only just drive him away though. All he could do was wait- and offer support. Hope that when his brother broke, it was him he turned to. Rin made to shift to his other side and fall asleep- but a single sound immobilized him.

 _… was that a sob? Rin_ froze, eyes wide he stared over at his brother's form, which hadn't yet moved. Rin held his breath, and when his brother made another soft sound- clearly muffled by a hand- he sprung over to his brother.

Rin threw off his sheets, picked up Kurikara, and stepped the single step between their futons. When Rin invaded Yukio's personal space his brother tried to shove Ren away with his elbow, but Rin wouldn't have any of it. He dropped his sword and grabbed his brother's elbow out of the way, as well as the retaliating second arm Yukio shot forward. He grabbed both arms, and without much deliberation, pinned them above his brother's head and straddled his brother's chest so that he couldn't kick him. This whole action took less than three seconds to do, and afterwards they both froze.

Yukio in stubbornness, and Rin… because his mind had finally caught up with the situation.

Once again, he had acted without thinking.

"G-get off me" Yukio had tears in his eyes, but he looked pissed. And ashamed.

"No," Rin could actually feel the darkness in his brother's body, on his skin and in his chest.

It was gritty and sticky. Like old motor oil soaked in dust. He hated it. The fact that all these dark things were clinging to his brother- that everyone else was allowed to get close enough to affect his brother but he wasn't. He wanted to get rid of it all. Burn it from his skin.

Instinct hadn't driven him wrong so far, and he wasn't smart to figure out what to do on his own. So Rin decided to follow it. Anything to help his brother clear his mind.

"Just… let me help you." Rin released the hold on his hands to gently hold his brother's face and Yukio didn't react at first, giving him an unsure look. But when Rin's thumbs rested near his eyes they widened and Yukio lashed out as if in instinctive defense. Rin wrapped his tail around the right arm, and pinned the left with a hand.

"Yukio, please. You're not going to be able to shove me away from this issue." Rin leaned down, and didn't quite touch their foreheads but hovered close to him, making sure to not break eye contact, "I love you too much too."

"w-what?" Yukio panicked and tried to shove him away, and Rin lost his temper.

He released his right hand from his brother's cheek and slammed it into the pillow next to his brother's head, "It's true!" his brother froze at the declaration, and Rin blushed from his honesty, but his voice didn't crack as he continued, "you're the only family I have left!"

Sharp nails dug into the pillow under them.

"Sure we've made some friends, but you think I'd rather stay with them? If you leave me," Rin shook his head, "You're going through some stuff right now, and it's **hard**. I can see that, I can _feel_ that. I'm doing my best, and probably fucking it up, but _they_ are not who you should confide in, okay?" Rin placed his left hand back on his brother's cheek and leaned forward actually touching their foreheads and closing his eyes, "Just please. Don't listen to them, they're _demons._ They only see you as a pawn in some twisted game right? You don't have to right now, but please. Talk to _me_ , not them."

He could feel Yukio's breathing become panicked and his body stiff, "I… don't know who-"

"Bullshit! It's Mephisto and Lucifer!" Rin cut him off, and sat up, and arm to either side of his brother's head, "I can feel them _all_ over you. No- I can," Rin huffed, glaring to keep his brother from responding, "It's like a black, filthy oil coating your skin- along with whatever you've been training against."

Rin curled his lips in disgust, "they're keeping you from thinking right, and I know you're too stubborn to give into them so I haven't said anything- but _I'm scared to_." Rin tightened his hands into fists, face twisting to reflect his own pain, "I'm scared they're going to take you away from me. Because if they're sickening to you like this- it probably means you're actually listening to them."

Yukio seemed stunned for words, but his body was shaking, he looked away, stiff as a board, "you can… feel that on me?"

"Yeah, in your aura or whatever," Rin relaxed, glad he'd gotten his message through. He wasn't very good at explaining things, "they're clogging it up- you're covered in this dark cloud, and it's worrying me." Rin looked away from his brother for a pause before looking back, "that's how I know they're manipulating you. Because what they're telling you- its making you act weird. Like they're messing with your mind. Yukio, please. Whatever they said- it's not good."

Yukio tensed, gritting his teeth, "you don't think I know that?"

"I don't **know** what you're thinking anymore, not that I ever do, you're smarter than me." Rin gave a small smile, he trailed his right hand from beside his brother's shoulder up to his brother hand, intertwining their fingers.

The hand twitched, and he was able to slide their palms into each other, and hold it firmly, "I'm just letting you know what I'm thinking. That way… you know at least where one of us stands. I'm here, for whatever you need me for. For whatever little part you want me to help you with- because I love you."

He placed his left hand on his brother's cheek again, and Yukio turned back to him with an unreadable expression, "so don't feel so lonely. I'm here for you."

"you have no idea what you're talking about," Yukio wasn't angry, but he didn't look happy, "I'm not upset because I'm alone- it's because," he closed his eyes and turned away from his hand, taking an unsteady breath, "it's because you're just so stupid." Rin griped his brother's hand a little tighter, giving him time and encouragement to explain more.

Yukio's face twisted into something akin to self-loathing, "stupid but strong and I'm-" he choked on a word, and grit his teeth, looking as if he was in pain. Rin waited for him to finish the sentence. But Yukio seemed to have been locked up, fighting back almost tears. The darkness was chocking him- churning everything around in his soul. Choking him up.

Rin growled, wanting the dark muck gone. _Now._ Once again he acted instinctually again, since his mind couldn't come up with a solution. He turned his brother's face towards him again. Rin bent down- and before he even registered what was happening, he was kissing his brother.

He wasn't sure why, he just had this gut feeling that it needed to be done. It needed to be intimate.

The first one was light and at the corner of one eye, where a tear was threatening to run down his brother's face, the second one was much the same, but on the other side. The second one, however was accompanied by a surprised choking sound from his brother as the air between them seemed to still.

Rin hesitated over his brother's lips, their noses touching and their breath mingling. He could smell their minty toothpaste on his brother's breath, and feel his brother's tense body underneath him, shaking, quivering.

"It's going to be okay," Rin whispered, and closed the gap onto his brother's slightly parted lips. Flames danced across Rin's skin, lighting up the room with a blue light, he could feel the familiar sensation of his poor's opening as his flames activating, and the trembling body beneath him even more. He could feel his brother there, more than just in touch, but in soul. Rin's left hand trailed back, fingers brushing his brother's ear- and Yukio's whole body shuddered with a confused groan. His knees bucking slightly under the sheet, and the grip on Rin's hand tightening. Rin pressed forward towards his brother with his whole being.

Catching the dark tar coating his brother caught fire.

Yukio turned to the side with a yelp, breaking the kiss, and then took deep, shaky breaths. Fidgeting and twitching as the blue flames spread over him, but much dimmer than Rin's own.

"Don't fight it," Rin pressed his nose into his brother's jaw, right beneath an ear and growled, fueling the flames across his brother's body. He directed them to burn away the dark oil that had been clinging to his brother's soul, burn away the dark strings Shima had cocooned his brother with, and with satisfaction torched the imprints Mephisto and Lucifer had dug into his brother.

Some much to burn, but not enough to jump the gap to do it instantly. This could take a while.

Yukio took several shaky breaths, and his hand slipping out of Rin's grasp, but instead of pushing him away they wrapped around his neck, and his brother tucked his head against his chest. Rin tilted his brother's head up and initiated another tentative kiss, their lips moving awkwardly against each other, but the two of them slowly finding a pattern after a bit. Rin used one arm to keep himself up, and let the other run his hands down, along his brother's torso and side. Hand slipping under his yukata and sliding it down his brother's frame and exploring the body beneath him. His hand brushed over a nipple and Yukio tensed in pleasure. As much as it was, it didn't seem to be enough contact for the flames to jump over on. Rin left his brother's lips and kissed down Yukio's jaw line and paused when he felt as well as heard his brother moan as he did so.

Rin never knew his brother could make such noises. Not even when he'd caught his brother masturbating when he'd thought Rin was asleep. He'd made noise but never at such high keys, never in such a way that made him want to hear more- do more than just turn away and give his brother his privacy. Unspeakable things, and even if the landlady had made some jokes and Rin hadn't thought much at the time, he couldn't help but take in the reality.

They were alone- miles away from anyone's prying eyes. Without Kuro bugging them, without Yukio using work or school as an excuse. It was just them- and it would be glorious. More than anything he'd imagined doing with Shiemi or any of the other girls. It would be his brother with him- _Yukio_ beneath him- making these beautiful noises, moving in tandem with _him_ \- and when they were on the same page they always moved in _sink_ like twins always tended to do.

He took his hand off his brother's nipple and slid it downward, not daring to go past, but just trailing his finger along the band of his brother's briefs. Yukio seemed to tense up, holding a breath.

Rin felt his brother's nails dig into his shoulders. The choking whine Yukio gave out made Rin bite his bottom lip. Damn it if that noise didn't turn him on. No wonder this was a cardinal sin.

Rin's mind had gone down the gutter but he pulled it out- knowing that wasn't the goal here. His brother still needed to be cleansed of the tar-like taint. Kissing and exploring wasn't enough, and instinct turned back to the flesh of his brother's neck, latching on. The heat of his flames intensified as his teeth dug in, and the second the blood touched his lounge he felt a bridge open up to Yukio's soul.

Rin pushed his flames forward. Burning brighter and leaving nothing but Yukio behind. Rin made sure to burn the connections all the way back to their sources, trailing along the back doors left behind and burning the demons with a savagery which scared him a little.

 _Yukio's mine!_

He sank his fangs into his brother's neck, and made his mark, his claim.

But now that the fires had burned their way through the majority of the muck, the lustful heat that had over taken his brother was dying down. Rin had to withdraw from his brother or risk burning him. So he let go of his brother's neck, giving the area a tentative lick before sitting up and wiping away the red liquid on his chin. Rin's flames died down, first on Yukio's body, then his own.

They were both breathing heavily, and though he wasn't clinging anymore, his brother's hands still rested on his shoulders. Yukio looked like a hot mess, hair going in every direction, his yukata open and the bite mark on his lower neck, mouth hanging open as he tried to catch his breath. Then there were his eyes- glowing in the darkness. Fierce and bright, slatted.

Mesmerizing.

Rin caressed his hands up to his brother's face again, leaning in to drink them in, "golden, they're beautiful." Rin muttered to himself.

Yukio's eyes widened, and the next thing Rin new, he was being thrown off and to the side.

"Yukio?!" Rin called, sitting up and throwing a hand out, just in time to see his brother slam the door to the room.

Rin stared at the door for a second, before picking up his sword and running out the door.

He feared he'd have to chase Yukio down, but his brother was still there in the hallway, crouched down against the hallway wall, shaking.

"Yukio," his brother flinched, pulling his Yukata closed. Rin could see the bite wound he'd left on his neck like a bleeding sign of the line they had definitely crossed- and he hesitated.

 _Oh god, what have I done?_

"What did you do to me?" Yukio's voice was forced steady, and filled with fear turning anger as he turned to face him, "what was that? Some kind of temptation?!"

"No- _never_ ," Rin closed his eyes, taking a deep breath "look- They were messing with your head- your aura and I-I wanted them gone. I burned them away from your soul-" Rin flinched at his brother's next words.

"So you molested me?!" Yukio asked angrily, hands twitching. If he had a gun he'd have probably drawn it.

"That wasn't-"The excuse died in Rin's throat when he saw his brother wasn't listening.

 _Starting a yelling match isn't going to get us anywhere._

Rin swallowed and after a heavy moment of deliberation did the one thing he could think of doing. He drooped to his knees, and kneeled, bowing his head down, touching the wooden floor with his forehead.

"I'm sorry." Rin said quietly, "please. Forgive me."

He didn't move, waiting tensely.

"You're an idiot," Yukio grumbled, and then closed to their room rather forcefully.

But didn't slam it.

Rin felt hopeful as he sat up, and waited a few minutes, before entering the room again.

It wasn't often he was the one diffusing the argument, but apologies always seemed to work with his brother.

Yukio was sitting among his bags, looking at a handheld mirror with a frown. Rin took the Kurikara back to his side of the room as quietly as he could. When he sat down, Yukio spoke. Neither faced each other.

"Did they really change?" Yukio sounded almost fearful, but hopeful at the same time.

Rin recalled the golden eyes- his brother underneath him with such a gaze- he turned away as the heat in his body threatened to rekindle, "yes, they were gold" Rin looked down at the sword in his lap, "is that what you've been training for?" he asked as gently as he could, and sat up a little straighter looking over to his brother, "are you… turning into a demon too?" Yukio closed the mirror with a snap and dropped it into his bag, his whole body language telling Rin the truth.

"… okay, that's- it's…" Rin started out hopeful and reassuring, but seeing how his brother grew tenser he trailed off, "…I'll be quite now."

Rin retreated- not wanting to anger his brother more. He started getting ready to lay down again, but his brother spoke up yet again.

"I don't know," Yukio's voice was shaky, unsteady, and uncertain. He shifted away from his bag and sat back down on his futon, both of them now facing the door. Yukio had a strange and undistinguishable expression in his face. His was sitting curled up, knees tucked into his chest and arms wrapped around his legs, "I don't know."

"Yukio," Rin leaned forward on his left arm, towards his brother, but stopped himself, biting his lip. His brother wasn't looking at him, but down at his knees. Instinct was telling Rin to crawl over to the other bed, hold his brother and somehow make everything okay.

Rin didn't follow it this time, holding himself back. He watched his brother for a long time, and every second of it was torture. Rin instead stopped and thought. And after a few minutes, decided talking was the best option. He slid down to lay on his back, leaning his head back and reached out his left hand, meeting him halfway, "Yukio?"

Yukio's eyes flickered up to him and then to the hand Rin had extended, he reached out with his right, hesitated, and then intertwined their fingers. Rin scooted to the side, just off his futon so they wouldn't have to stretch their arms, their fingers intertwining into a comfortable positon.

"Is it okay, if I ask some questions?" Rin asked quietly, "you don't have to answer them- and… I'm not going to judge you, or get mad or… lose control again. Okay? I just... want to talk."

Yukio closed his eyes, but nodded. Rin gave him a few minutes before asking his first question.

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," Yukio's face flushed red for a second, and he turned away to hide it, but his ears were pink, "I-it didn't hurt."

"Good," Rin blushed a little himself and licked his lips, "okay, now you ask a question."

"I thought you were asking me questions?" Yukio looked back indignantly, and Rin grinned, swishing his tail back and forth.

"Well it's an interrogation if I only ask questions, I don't want that. I just want to talk. Okay? My turn to ask one."

Yukio gave him a funny look, then sighed and his gaze became weary, "whatever."

"You feel, any different?" Rin asked, and Yukio shook his head.

"I don't know, yes? But I'm not quite sure in what way," Yukio admitted, "that was… a lot to take in all at once." Yukio admitted quietly, eyes drawing over to Kurikara, "are you're flames always that…" Yukio's face went red again and he looked down at the ground, "that intense?"

Rin untangled their fingers, letting his hand drop to the floor. Keeping his palm up, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Summoning a small flame into the palm of his hand. Yukio stared at the flame, and after flicking his eyes towards him slowly reached out tentatively, hesitating at the edge of the flame, before letting his hand into the blue ball. His fingers, then his hands caught fire, and Yukio seemed to relax, turning his burning hand over curiously. His brother looked beautiful in the blue light, the fire dancing in the reflection of his eyes, and Rin had to look away.

"Do you think you'll get blue flames?" Rin asked honestly.

"I don't know," Yukio said quietly, "but… I don't think so. It… doesn't feel like this." Yukio said quietly, mesmerized by the azure flames on his hand.

"Doesn't feel like what?" Rin asked, shifting just a tad closer.

"Warm," Yukio closed his eyes, "warm- but with a different type of heat and… you." He shivered a little, "it feels like you."

"Hmm, probably why it doesn't affect me," Rin mentally let the blue flames die out, before they got out of control and ran wild, "I skipped you so you get two."

Yukio intertwined their fingers again, and seemed to think for a bit. When he finally spoke, it was quiet and warry, "what was it like for you? Turning into… from being human."

"It hurt," Rin admitted, "especially my tail and teeth for a few days afterwards. It was like they were torn out of my body- but my flames felt nice at the same time too," Rin closed his eyes, "it was like a piece of me had been missing. I don't really have any other words to describe it. I guess it'd be like taking some kind of drug dose or something? I don't think that's a good description though because they're not addicting. They were a part of me that was just missing. Y'know?"

"I can't feel a change at all," Yukio admitted, looking grim, "well I can, but… I can't even tell you what it is, other than an eye color change."

"You'll get the hang of it," Rin said, shifting to sit up a little on his elbows, "just give it time, I mean, you don't have a Kurikara, right?" Rin turned, looking at his sword then back to Yukio, "I had a single switch for transformation, once I drew the sword- well it hit me like a train. You… you don't have that. I bet it's something you'll have to grow into."

Yukio didn't look encouraged by those words, "I don't think I have the time to grow into it," his other hand clenched, "with everything happening so quickly…" Yukio's face twisted into something ugly and self-loathing, "I'm not strong enough as I am now."

Rin didn't know what to say about that, so stayed quiet for a bit, before speaking up, "you still have one more question."

"I can't think of one right now," Yukio became disinterested, taking his hand back and fixing his bedding, "we should go to bed. We've got work tomorrow."

Rin looked at his lonely hand and then back at his brother. _Back into business mode. Rin_ thought with a sigh, and rolled back into his futon, the two of them lying down for bed. He watched Yukio lay down facing him, and he knew just from that his brother was actually going to sleep this time, not pretending.

Rin sighed and closed his eyes as well.

 **A/N:**

 **I don't really like writing ships. Especially write things like THIS... i honestly makes me uncomfortable. (even if i do somewhat ship it?)**

 **But come on, Chapter 74 was just asking for it.**

 **That and Yukio's face there at the end just absolutely broke my heart. The poor baby!**


End file.
